familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Göd
| subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Central Hungary | subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_name2 = Pest County | subdivision_type3 = Subregion | subdivision_name3 = Dunakeszi | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = FIDESZ-KDNP | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = József Markó | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 22.24 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 117 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 18 194 | population_as_of = 1 Jan 2015 | population_density_km2 = 814.66 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +2 | timezone1_DST = CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 2131 - 2132 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = 27 | iso_code = | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.god.hu/ | footnotes = }} Göd is a town in Pest County, Budapest metropolitan area, Central Hungary Region Hungary. Location The town is located to the North East of Budapest. Industry Göd is famous for its thriving tourism. It has a thermal spa open almost 365 days a year with its water already declared as rich in minerals. Next to the motorway 2/A (connecting Göd to Budapest) Göd is the second town to the north of Budapest, and the first one without large socialist-era housing estates. That is, the green belt around Budapest starts with Göd in fact on the left side of the Danube River. Infrastructure Göd is connected to Budapest (via Dunakeszi, southbound) and to Vác (via Sződliget, northbound) by railway and public roads. On an average weekday, there are buses and trains every 30 minutes to both directions. Vác is 15 minutes by car and by train, and 25 minutes by bus. Western Railway Station (Budapest) is 30 minutes by train. Because of these benefits, Göd is sometimes categorized as a dormitory town, as many commuters seem to come home from the city only to sleep. Nevertheless, Göd has a vivid social life: civil organizations, churches, galleries, clubs, monthly newspaper, etc. that makes the town different from an average dormitory town. Gallery File:Göd1.jpg File:Göd2.jpg File:Göd3.jpg File:Göd4.jpg File:Göd5.jpg Famous people The following famous people appear in the history of Göd: * Eugene Wigner – physicist, Nobel-prize winner; * Tivadar Huzella – biologist, cancer researcher, founder of the Biology Research Centre of Göd; * Bahadır Tonguç - Ship Broker; * Fülöp Beck Ö – sculptor; * Gabriella Lakatos – ballet-dancer; * Kálmán Latabár – actor; * Mór Kóczán – sportsman, athlete (javelin throw), Olympic bronze medalist, Hungarian champion; * Zoltán Kammerer – sportsman (kayak), World Champion, European Champion, Olympic Gold winner; * Colonel Miklós Nemeskéri Kiss – hero of the Hungarian Revolution of 1848; * Gábor Koncz – actor; * László Arany – poet (son of János Arany) Twin towns — Sister cities Göd is twinned with: * Marignane, France * Yanoshi, Ukraine * Paleu, Romania * Monthey, Switzerland References Category:Göd Category:Settlements in Pest County Category:Valid name- locality of Hungary